What Should Be
by DevilnAngel16
Summary: Heatherail is heartbroken when she finds out Lionblaze has a mate and she will do anything to win him back.
1. Lovesick

Chapter 1

Heathertail Pov

I sighed staring at the unfinished rabbit in front of me, not paying attention to what Breezepelt was saying. I felt a paw prod my side and turned towards Breezepelt."Yes?" I snapped

"I was just wondering if you're going to the gathering." Breezepelt said slightly irritated.

_Oh yeah the gathering is tonight…and he's going to be there. _I thought unhappily although a little excited, I haven't seen him in what seemed forever, I wondered if they're were still together. I tore a little bit of my rabbit off angrily and ate it. I stood up and flicked my tail."I'm going to take a nap before the gathering." I announced to Breezepelt then headed into the warrior's den. I curled up in my nest and fell asleep my mind still on _him._

"Heathertail wake up, it's time to go to the gathering." Breezetail licked my ear trying to wake me up. I stood up quickly."What are you doing?" I hissed and stalked out of the den before he had a chance to answer. It's not that I disliked Breezepelt it's just my heart is with another tom. I regret telling him goodbye I should've realized that I loved him sooner, maybe if I told him we would still be together. But anyway, Breezepelt is just a clan mate nothing more than that, well at least to me. I'm actually kind of afraid to see him again last time I did well it didn't end up how I thought it should've been.

(Flashback)

I spotted him easily out of the crowd of cats, he stood out with his broad shoulders and golden fur. I decided I would tell him that I still had feelings for him today. I weaved my way towards him. "Hi." I greeted him friendly as if our fight had never existed. He looked at me with those amber eyes that always captivated me."Heathertail." He said stiffly and nodded his head in greeting. I opened my mouth to speak when a slender grey she-cat bounded to us."Hi!" she said to me her blue eyes had a hint of suspicion and looked at him."Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked her voice like honey. He looked at her affectionately -the way he used to look at me- and licked her ear."Of corse," He turned to me, "Heathertail this is Cinderheart… my mate." My blood froze, did he just say _his mate? _I kept a straight face. "Oh! It's nice to meet you." I said cooly. Cinderheart nodded."You too." she brushed her pelt against his and my blood began to boil, before any of us could say something Breezeelt decided to drop by. "Heathertail I've been looking for you."

"Well you found me." I replied watching Breezepelt shoot a glare at him. I suddenly had an idea.

"The gathering is about to begin why don't we find somewhere else to sit?" Breezepelt suggested. "Okay." I purred and walked away leaning against him. Breezepelt looked surprised at my sudden changed in attitude but didn't question me. I looked back at him to see what was his reaction, but he was just talking to Cinderheart happily twinge his tail with hers. _Well that was a waste now Breezepelt thinks I like him, but what's new about that. _ I rolled my eyes and and turned my attention to the speaking leader.


	2. The Gathering

Chapter 2

While I waited to cross to bridge onto the island Breezepelt padded up to me."Look, I'm sorry okay?" he muttered looking at his paws.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I snapped at you." I said the last part reluctantly.

Breezepelt brushed his tail against me pelt saying that it was okay. I climbed on the the tree and gripped on tightly so I would fall into the dark, murky water. "Well what are you waiting for." Breezepelt said in his normal irritated voice. "I'm going I'm going." I started padding across the tree. I wind ruffled my fur and I lost my gripping. I let out a short shriek thinking I was going to fall into the water below. I felt Breezepelt's teeth sink into my scruff as he hauled me back on the tree. "Thanks." I said breathlessly. "Anything for you." Breezepelt mumbled so softly I almost didn't hear what he had said. I blushed and and started walking again and shook my head. _No I don't have any feelings for Breezepelt. _ Although I denied I could help but feel a little something for the tom, after all he did have a crush on me for forever and he's isn't bad looking…no I love Lionblaze not Breezepelt. I jumped of the bridge gracefully and Breezepelt thudded beside me. I searched the large mass of cats looking for one cat in particular, and then I finally spotted him. I raced toward him, pushing my way through the cats (some senior warriors shot glares at me.) I stopped a few feet away from him when I saw _her. _Cinderheart. I shook my head in disgust he could've so much better than her, like me for example. I know, I know, I'm being bratty and snobby but I can't help it…I'm in love with him. I narrow my eyes when I see Cinderheart rub against him, Lionblaze purrs but I can tell his mind is somewhere else.

Lucky for me another Thunderclan cat calls Cinderheart away and Lionblaze is alone now. I walk up to him."Hi." Lionblaze looks up an gazes into my eyes I see a flash of fondness and I smile inward."Hi, how's everything?" he asked.

Yes! We're actually going to have a real conversation. I hold back a purr."Good actually, how about you?" Before he can answer Breezepelt come along, why do we always get interrupted, it's so annoying! "Heathertail." Breezepelt motioned for me to follow him back to some of my Windclan friends. I nod and glance at Lionblaze. I see sadness in his eyes but in a moment it vanishes."Bye." I say Breezepelt walks to my clan mates. I linger for a second near Lionblaze and whispered in his ear."Meet me in the tunnels tonight after the gathering. I don't look back as i follow Breezepelt, excitement overwhelms me. All throughout the gathering one questions was playing throughout my mind. _Will he come? Will he come? I hope he does…he has too._

When the gathering ends I race back to camp and curl up in my nest waiting for the other warriors to fall asleep. Breezepelt curled up beside me and mumbled Goodnight and fell asleep instantly.

I look around the den, everyone one was asleep now's my chance. I sop up slowly not to disturbed anyone and crept out of the den and out of camp. I race toward the entrance of the tunnels and went into the dark tunnel. My eyes slowly got accustomed to the darkness as I made my way to the place where we always used to meet. I layed on the dirt floor and waited for Lionblaze, I could hardly wait. He's going to show I just know he is.


	3. The Tunnels

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for the nice reviews. :) **

I flick my tail impatiently while I waited for Lionblaze to show. I could just imagine what would happen. He would come and everything about the fight would be put behind us and we would make up. I sighed happily at the thought. I wonder if Lionblaze actually loves Cinderheart or he's just trying to prove his loyalty to the clan, like his father Crowfeather. If he is he must still have feelings for me and not for _that _she-cat Cinderheart. I could see why he would choose her. She's beautiful, with her slender figure and fluffy grey pelt and eyes the color of the night sky, how could he not resist? He used to tell me I was beautiful but I never believed him. Compare me and Cinderheart the obvious choice of who's prettier is her. My heather blue eyes darken at the thought of Cinderheart and I shook my head. I shouldn't think about her when Lionblaze is about to show. A faint breeze blew through the tunnels and I caught a faint trace of Lionblaze's scent (as if I could ever forget it). I sit up and start to groom my self, making sure there were no lingering dirt on my pelt. I have to look my best for him.

I soon the soft padding of paw steps coming from a dark tunnel, _it's him_! I wait excitedly, drawing my paw over my face to finish up with my grooming. I soon make out his silhouette and stand up. "You came." my clear voice cutting through the silence of the tunnels. Lionblaze sat in front of me, and I sat down as well.

"Of course I came, I want answers." Lionblaze said looking directly in my eyes.

"What answers?" I asked confusedly.

"Why did you say you didn't love me and now when you find out I have a mate… you suddenly want to talk to me again."

"Because I have always loved you, even when I said I didn't!" I blurted out.

"If you loved me why did you push me away?"

"Because…" My voice faltered,"You new mate found out about us and black mailed me." I finally spit of the words in disgust


	4. Love is Complicated

Chapter 4

Heathertail Pov

"What?" Lionblaze mewed in shock.

"You heard me." I said bitterly

"No…it can't be true!" Lionblaze said taking a step a back from me.

"But it is." I said softly stepping towards him. "Didn't you see the suspicion in her eyes at the gathering when I was going to talk to you. I was going to tell you I love you, but she got in the way. She knew if she didn't intervene I would tell you."

Lionblaze shook his head."I can't…believe you…I shouldn't even be here."

"Why, because you know if you stay you fall back in love with me?" I brushed my tail over his flank.

Lionblaze didn't say anything. He didn't even deny it, so it meant that what I said was true! He still does have feelings for me, I could literally feel my heart swell in happiness. "Lionblaze," I said tentatively, "do you still love me?"

Lionblaze was quiet for a few moments, and in those few seconds I felt my heart drop like a stone, weighing me down. I looked at him with expectant blue eyes, anxiously waiting for his answer. Lionblaze moved his amber gaze from one of the dark tunnels to my eyes."I…don't…I don't know." He mumbled."Maybe, but how can I know to trust you?"

"You can always trust me." I purr and licked his cheek.

Lionblaze Pov

A purr rumbled from my chest as I licked her ear, signaling Heathertail I forgave her. Yes I still loved her (that never really went away, after all she was my first love) but I don't know. I do love Cinderheart but I can't keep my feelings for Heathertail a secret. I don't want to betray Cinderheart or my clan but my feelings from when I was an apprentice are coming back and overwhelming me. I need to think about this before I make a mistake that could jeopardize Heathertail and me. "It's almost sunrise we should get back to our clans before anyone finds out we're missing." Heathertail nodded."Okay when will I see you again?"

"I don't know I have to figure all this out, I'll find you when I know." I said then I walked into one of the damp tunnels to go back to Thunderclan.

"Bye." Heathertail whispered.

I feel guilty seeing Heathertail, I mean I have a mate, _Cinderheart. _You know I can't even believe she would do that to Heathertail. I never pictured her as that kind of cat. Cinderheart is so sweet and friendly but now that I think about it…

(Flashback after the gathering when Heathertail tried to talk to Lionblaze but Cinderheart interrupted)

"So what was that about?" Cinderheart asked walking beside me.

"What was what about?" I asked.

"Are Heathertail and you are friends or something? She didn't look so friendly to me." Cinderheart replied.

"She just doesn't know you, I've known her since we were apprentices." I said confused on why she wants to know about this.

"I feel like there's something more that's going on between you two that you're not telling me." Cinderheart said stopping and looking at me.

I stopped and looked at her."There's nothing going on between us she's just an old friend."

"Uh huh…" Cinderheart said not believing me.

"Cinderheart, I love you there's nothing to be jealous over."

"I'm not jealous." she snapped.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" I fired back at her getting a little irritated.

"I'm sorry." Cinderheart purred and leaned against me." I didn't mean it, I'm just tired."

(End of Flashback)


	5. Lies

Chapter 5

I stared at Lionblaze's fading shadow until I didn't see it anymore. I got up and shook the imaginary dust off my fur. My mind was racing after what just happened.

I had lied to Lionblaze, and right now I'm hating myself for doing so. It had just slipped out like a little white lie, but this was far worse. It wasn't my fault (well of course it was) but I couldn't help myself. The idea of him loving me again was just too much. I loved him and I wanted him to love me and not the fox-dung of a she cat Cinderheart. So what if it wasn't true that Cinderheart didn't technically blackmail me, it was like she did. For example, when I was talking to Lionblaze at the gathering and she interrupted. When she looked at me faking happily, her gaze said back off or I'll rip your pelt he's mine. That was a threat…technically. But not blackmailing.

What am I going to do? If Lionblaze finds out the real truth he'll never love me. Well you'll always have Breezepelt a small voice said from inside me head. I pushed that aside I could never love Breezepelt he just isn't lovable y anyone except his mother. Okay, I know, that was harsh. I didn't mean it.

I'm in a situation that I have no idea what I'm going to do. I should never had said that about Cinderheart! I need a plan.

I have to get Cinderheart to blackmail me. And the only way is for her to see us together. Wait! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner I have a brilliant plan! Everything will fall into place. I'll make sure of that. Soon Cinderheart will be out of Lionblaze's life. I climbed out of the tunnels and entered camp, the sun was already rising up from the horizon."Heathertail!" my ears flicked in annoyance how could I ever forget that voice. Breezepelt padded to me."Where were you?" He demanded.

"I was just taking a walk." I said silkily, another lie which was _technically _true.

"Want to go hunting?" Breezepelt asked, it was more of a command then a suggestion.

I sighed."Alright." I was so tired I felt like I was going to fall asleep on my paws.

Breezepelt purred."Okay." he lead the way out of camp. I followed him, taking one last longing glance at my nest.


	6. Tired

Chapter 6

I felt as though my paws were made of lead as a tried to track down a rabbit. Breezepelt already had caught three and was waiting for me. I gave up trying to hunt and padded to Breezepelt. Breezepelt looked around me."Where's your prey?"

"I didn't ca-"A huge yawn interrupted my sentence as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"No wonder you didn't catch anything you're falling asleep on your paws." Breezepelt remarked. "C'mon let's go back to camp…you can take one of my rabbits so you don't look bad."

I mumbled a thanks and picked up a rabbit, slightly leaning on Breezepelt for support. Breezepelt guided me back to camp and we dropped the rabbits on the fresh killed pile. I walked with Breezepelt to the warriors den, then curled up in my nest. Breezepelt settle down beside me and started to lick my fur; I was to tired to protest. After my fur was as soft as can be, Breezepelt got up and walked out of the den.

"I have border patrol." He said before he left.

I blink my eyes open and walked outside. It was about sun high as my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun. I padded over to the fresh kill pile, my stomach rumbled. I tore a rabbit hungrily.

"Slow down or you'll choke." A voice said in my ear, I instantly recognized whose the voice belongs to.

Breezepelt picked a mouse from the pile and sat next to me."Have a nice nap?"

I nodded yes and moved away from him so our pelts wouldn't brush against each other.

"Why were you so tired anyway?" He inquired.

"No reason." I said lightly as I finished my rabbit. "So when's the next gathering?" I asked eager to start my plan.

"In just two days. Why thinking of not going?"

"No not at all, I was just curious that's all." I stammered, standing up ready to leave.

Breezepelt looked at me disbelievingly."You are a terrible liar." he whispered in my ear as he brushed his tail along my flank while he walked by.

I looked at him irritably that he didn't believe my act, I've got to get better at lying or my clan mates will figure out what's going on.

I decided to stay around camp and see what other cats were up to.I wandered behind the warrior's den when I heard voices. They belonged to Nightcloud and Crowfeather.

"Why don't you care about Breezepelt, out son?" That was Nightcloud of course.

"I do care about him, and you!" Crowfeather protested clearly annoyed with the conversation.

"Thats a lie! You care about that filthy Thunderclan she-cat, Leafpool more than me!" Nightcloud spat out.

"How many times do I have to say I have no feelings for Leafpool! Can you just stop bringing it up." Crowfeather raised his voice.

"How can I not bring it up when you never love me the way you love Leafpool!" Nightfeather swishing her tail angrily.

"Maybe because Leafpool is kind, caring, and sweet, while you're selfish, ungrateful, and mean!" Crowfeather said his temper rising.

Nightfeather stood there in shock. I personally never liked Nightfeather but that was a little harsh, but still if I had to choose a side it would be Crowfeather's.

"Look Nightcloud I didn't mean." Crowfeather said trying to undo what he'd done.

Nightfeather stalked away her tail dragging dejectedly in the dirt.

I quickly backed out of my hiding space so I wouldn't be caught."Heathertail up for a border patrol?" Whitetail asked.

"Yeah sure!" I called back to her. We exited camp, while we were walking I turned to Whitetail. "Which border are we renewing our scent?"

"Thunderclan." Whitetail replied.


	7. Patrol Fight

Chapter 7

I nodded as if it didn't really matter what border we were doing, but actually my heart beat quickened. What if I see him? What if some one figures out that the reason I was so tired was because I was meeting Lionblaze? No one will find. No one will find out. I keep repeating that over and over in my head. I have a sinking feeling like something will happen. I hope not. The only cat who could cause enough trouble is Breezepelt, and he's not here.

Whitetail looked around at our patrol group."Looks like we're one cat short. Breezepelt would you mind doing an extra patrol?"

Breezepelt looked over at Whitetail clearly annoyed."But I already did one! I was going to take a nap."

"Breezepelt." Whitetail said in a stern voice.

No, no, no, he can't join. The thought of him joining made the sinking feeling deepen.

"But I don't want to and I'm not an apprentice anymore."Breezepelt said stubbornly.

"One more border patrol isn't going to kill you! You can take your nap after." Whitetail said equally as stubborn

I rolled my eyes. Why can't we just get on with the patrol Breezepelt isn't going to cave.

"What's going on?" A deep voice rumbled. Crpwfeather stepped out from the warriors den.

"Your son doesn't want to go on border patrol." Whitetail explained looking disapproving at Breezepelt.

"Well my son and I will both be joining your patrol, if that's okay." Crowfeather said looking at Breezepelt through narrow eyes.

"It's fine as long as you can get him to go!" Whitetail said exasperated.

Breezepelt refused to say anything and sat down. I looked impatiently at Whitetail to Crowfeather to Breezepelt. It was obvious he wasn't going so why can't we just leave him behind, it's not like it was a big deal or anything.

"I am not taking this patrol anywhere until Breezepelt is joining us." Whitetail announced.

"Well we'll be here forever." Harespring said rolling his eyes. I realized the sinking feeling would not go away unless this patrol was completed and Breezepelt had to be persuaded.

"Come on Breezepelt," I said sweetly, "it'll be like old times you, me, and Harespring." I looked at him with innocent blue eyes.

Breezepelt stared back at me contemplating whether to come or not.

"C'mon Breezepelt if we get into a fight with Thunderclan you wouldn't miss it and you'd get to shred those mangy cat's pelts." Harespring added in.

"Breezepelt, now." Crowfeather commanded.

"Fine…I'll go," Breezepelt grumbled," but I want that nap!"

"You'll get your nap, now let's go!" Whitetail said leading us out of camp and near the border.

I sniff the air to see if there were any Thunderclan cats near by. I caught a faint trace, there must be a patrol coming right now. A few minutes later, my prediction came true. The Thunderclan patrol consisted of Ivypool, Toadstep, Leafpool, Cloudtail, and to my luck Lionblaze. I turned my gaze away from them.

"Here comes Thunderclan, I can smell their kitty pet scent from a mile away." Breezepelt muttered and Harespring snickered at the comment."Hush." Whitetail said."We don't want a fight."

"Maybe you don't…" Breezepelt unsheathed his claws and slashed the dirt.

I saw Crowfeather shoot Breezepelt a glare while his gaze flickered to the former medicine cat, Leafpool. If me and Lionblaze do end up together I hope what happened between Leafpool and Crowfeather never happen to us. That just be tragic. Whitetail flicked her tail in greeting at the patrol and Cloudtail nodded his head acknowledging our presence. Breezepelt gave faint growl at Lionblaze. Does he always have to pick a fight. Lionblaze ignored him and didn't even look Breepelt's way or our patrol's way in a matter a speaking.

"I'm sick of!" Breezepelt shouted. Our patrol and Thunderclan's stop to look at him. Great, what is he doing now? Probably going to make a full of himself.

Breezepelt turned to face Leafpool."It's all your fault. It's your fault that my father doesn't truly love Nighcloud." After he finished that sentence Breezepelt let out a screech of fury and launched himself on her, clawing at her pelt. I stared in horror at the monster Breezepelt became. I never knew he had this much rage towards the quiet she-cat. I did know he was mad at her but never this much anger. I don't know what possessed him. Maybe he heard Crowfeather and Nightcloud arguing? I don't think so.

"Stop!" Crowfeather said enraged at his son. He grabbed Breezepelt by the scruff and pulled him off of Leafpool. Leafpool's flank had long claw marks with blood dripping from the wounds. Cloudtail hissed."Control you're warriors or next time there will be a fight." The Thunderclan patrol went away probably to take Leafpool to the medicine cat's den.

"What was that! That was embarrassing! You embarrassed Windclan!" Whitetail was fuming.

I looked behind just in time to see LIonblaze staring at Breezepelt with a look of pure hatred. I turned around as much as I hate seeing Breezepelt that angry, I hate it even more seeing Lionblaze like that.

"I was just giving that piece of fox-dung what she deserved." Breezepelt said simply as he walked back to camp.

"For the next moon you will be treated as an apprentice and you are not allowed to go to the gathering coming up." Whitetail said forcefully.

"You aren't the leader you can't tell me what to do." Breezepelt didn't even turn around to talk to Whitetail face to face.

"When Onestar hears about the incident you definitely will be punished." Crowfeather said walking in front of Breezepelt into the Leader's den.

"Breezepelt had it coming to him." Harespring whispered to me before heading over to talk to his friends.

I was so relieved I wouldn't have to deal with Breezepelt for a full moon! Plus, he's not even going to the gathering which means he won't be there to interrupt my plan. Now no one is in my way


	8. Fun

Chapter 8

**Sorry for the Nightfeather/NIghtcloud confusion I meant Nightcloud.**

Onestar was announcing the names of the cats who were going to the gathering, I wasn't paying attention because my name had already been called. Harespring was sitting close enough to me that our pelts brush but I didn't with Breezepelt when I could even stand to have him near me. I like Harespring he's a nice tom. If I ever have kits with Lioinblaze I think I'll choose Harespring to be the fake father. I let my mind wonder off as I thought about Lionblaze."Heathertail, are you coming?" Harespring prodded my side gently with his paw to wake me from my day dreaming.

"Huh?" I looked around to see the cats leaving for the gathering."Oh yeah! Sorry."

Harespring purred."Excited that Breezepelt won't be bothering you?"

"Yes! Definitely." I shook my head yes vigorously.

Harespring padded beside me."Breezepelt is my friend, but some times he can get…" Harespring rolled his eyes playfully.

"At least he doesn't tell you what to do 24/7." I imputed.

"Well when he's not with you that's exactly what's he's doing." Harespring replied

I purred in amusement."So since Breezepelt treats you like an apprentice I think I will too." I said teasingly. "Go clean out the elder's bedding,_ Harepaw." _

Harespring narrowed his eyes."That's it you're going down, _Heatherpaw."_ Harespring jumped on top me stratching my sides with sheathed claws so I wouldn't get hurt.

I rolled over so he wouldn't be on top then aimed a blow at his muzzle. I kept hitting his muzzle (not hard enough to hurt him) until he beg for mercy.

"Stop!" he sputtered. "You win!"

I smirked and let him get up."How did you ever become a warrior? If I were your mentor I think you would need five more moons of training." I joked.

"For the record I let you win." Harespring said trying to defend himself.

"Sure you did." I raced off ahead toward the tree bridge.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Harespring chased after me and caught up to me. We tumbled down a hill into the murky lake water.

"Harespring now I'm all wet!" I complained.

"Now you sound like Breezepelt." Harespring flicked some water at me with his tail and climbed out of the water waiting for me.

I glared at him pretending to not to forgive him. I stalked out of the water without giving him a single glance.

"Heathertail…I'm sorry." Harespring said walking next to me.

I looked into his emerald eyes. His eyes are so beautiful I found myself thinking.

I licked his ear."It's okay, I really didn't mind." I shook my fur to get all the water out and sprayed Harespring all over."Now we're even." I said purring at his drenched pelt.

Harespring laughed and shook out his fur.

We both crossed the tree bridge and onto the island. I instantly left Harespring's side off to look for a certain golden tom.


	9. Jealousy

Chapter 9

I bumped and shoved my way though the thick crowd of cats as I kept my eyes locked on Lionblaze. I spotted Cinderheart a few feet away chatting animately with her sister, Poppyfrost. Finally, I pushed my way out and stumble near Lionblaze, nearly losing my balance.

"You okay?" Lionblaze asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"I'm fine." I said briskly as if my near fall never happened."So, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, I…missed you." Lionblaze said the last part softly so no cat would hear. I felt a purr swell in my chest after hearing those last words."I miss you too." I gently licked his muzzle and pressed my pelt next to his. Lionblazed closed his eyes and purred. I looked around to see if any cat had notice, but no cats had, except one. Cinderheart. Her deep blue eyes were in slits as she glared at me with look of pure abhorrence. I smiled inwardly to myself, step one of plan accomplished. I moved away from Lionblaze."I have to go back to my Windclan friends." I whispered in his ear. Lionblaze nodded and watched me go.

I immediately bumped into (so far one of favorite clan mates) Harespring. "Heathertail!" Harespring curled his tail in delight."Where did you go, one second you're by my side the next you dissapered."

"Oh, I went to talk to some cats I knew from other clans." I waved my tail submissively to show it wasn't that big of a deal.

"The gathering is about to begin, want to sit next to me? I saved you a spot." Harespring motioned to the space next to him and I sat down. I looked around the island at the other cats and found my blue eyes locked with a very familiar pair of amber ones. Lionblaze. He does not look happy at all. I wonder why? Why is he staring at me like that? Wait his fixed stare shifted from me to a cat next to me. Harespring is sitting next to me. Fox-dung. Lionblaze must think me and Harespring are together by the way we're sitting. We're sitting a little too close for friends…

Well if he has a mate what's wrong with me having and almost, possible, maybe, mate? Toms can just get so jealous and hypocritical. Whatever. I turned my attention back to the leaders and apparently they're all done speaking, so we're heading back to our clans. "Heathertail I bet I'll beat you to the tree-bridge." Harespring challenged.

I let out a playful growl."You're on, prepare to lose." I shot off from my sitting position racing ahead of him. "Cheater!" Harespring yowled and sprinted after me. I looked behind my shoulder to see how far Harespring was behind when clumsy me crashed into a cat. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking." I apologized. I looked up at the she-cat and found myself face to face with a pair of blue eyes that could freeze you in a heartbeat. Mouse-dung. Of course of all the cats on this island I have to come face to face with the she-cat I despise the most. Cinderheart. Well at least my plan is going faster than I originally thought it would. "In the bushes, we're having a little talk." Cinderheart hissed at me with a sneer on her face. It wasn't a pleasant look for her.


	10. A Talk

Chapter 10

Cinderheart dragged me forcefully by the scruff into the bushes."You know you didn't have to drag me." I said irritatedly. Cinderheart rolled her eyes. I guess Lionblaze never saw this side of CInderheart. The ugly one.

"So what do you want?" I asked as I casually licked my paw clean from invisible dirt. Cinderheart sat in front of me not saying anything, just looking at me with narrow, silted, eyes."What?" I moved my eyes from my clean paw to her face.

"What do you think your doing? Flirting with _my _mate." Cinderheart said bluntly.

"We're friends that's all." I said simply.

"Friends. Right. You think I'm that stupid? You're wrong. I remember _everything._"Cinderhearrt emphasis the word everything, wow my plan is really moving along.

"Okay so…why do I care?" I started cleaning my other paw.

"Because that's what you said when me and Hollyleaf caught you and Lionblaze, when you two were apprentices. Remember?" Cinderheart smirked at me.

"I think you have hallucination problems as well as remember things, because you remember wrong." I lied.

"Stay away from Lionblaze or I'll expose you two and then you'll be remember as a traitor to your clan. You chose a tom over your loyalty of your clan mates." Cinderheart said but she wasn't finished, unfortunately (for me) this was getting rather boring. Before she could say anything I let out huge yawn.

"Excuse me but I'm tired and it's been a long day, are you done yet?" I know I'm being rude but this was part of the plan. If it was even possible Cinderheart's eyes narrowed (if that was possible) even further as she continued to glare at me.

"Sorry for your tiredness, but I'm serious. Don't ever go near Lionblaze or I'll say you force him into everything and you'll be kicked out of the clans. Besides it's my word over yours and lets face it, I'm more popular. Don't forget I'm also Lionblaze's mate, unlike you." Cinderheart sneered and walked away.

There my plan was ninety nine percent completed. I didn't lie about Cinderheart blackmailing me now. I'm completely innocent, well sort of.


	11. Friends

Chapter 11

(Back at Camp)

I softly patter into the warriors den, not to disturbed any cats. I'm so glad I don't have to sleep next to Breezepelt anymore! I looked around the den and spotted an empty nest, next to Harespring. Just my luck I thought happily to myself. I curled up beside Harespring quietly, trying not to wake him. "Heathertail, where were you?" Harespring mumbled sleepily.

"I just went hunting." I whispered. "Go back to sleep." I licked the top of his head and fell into a pleasant, dream-free sleep.

"Heathertail, wake up." Harespring mewed licking my face. I purred and playful tried to swipe him with my paw but he dodged away. I sat up and blinked, my blue eyes focusing on him."What did you wake me up for?" I asked pretending to be annoyed

"I was just wondering if you," Harepspring took a pause,"go hunting with me?" He looked at me with those innocent green eyes. My eyes widen in surprise."Sure, I would love to!"

"Okay let's go!" Harespring lead the way out onto the moor. I thought dreamily of Lionblaze. I wonder when is the next time I'm going to see him. I sighed. I also wonder how Cinderheart and Lionblaze are doing. She must be pretty good. I hate her. Obviously, of all she-cats LIonblaze just had to choose her. I mean seriously? There are so many other cats that would've been so much better. For instance, Ivypool or Rosepetal or someone! Anyone! Not Cinderheart!

Heathertail!" Harespring called and jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or actually hunt something?" Harespring asked amused.

"Of course! What do you think that I am an elder?" I snapped jokingly.

Harespring purred."Well by the way you're moving…" he didn't finish his sentence but I already knew his answer.

"Alright that's it!" I tackled him on the back clinging to him so I wouldn't fall off.

Harespring flipped over crushing me with his weight. He then flipped over again pinning me down. "Not fair you're stronger than I am." I complained struggling against his weight. Harespring isn't fat it's just his muscles makes him heavier. Harespring meowed in laughter. "Admit defeat."

"Never!" I refused to look at him and focused on a drifting cloud.

"C'mon it's not that hard." Harespring said his face inches away from mine so I would have to look him in the eyes. I huffed and didn't say anything. I was staring into his emerald green eyes when I saw a flash of emotion. It was gone in a second but, was it love? No, Harespring can't love me. He's just a friend. But now that I look back at it, it looks like we were almost together. From an outside view of course, since Harespring hadn't said anything…yet. I heard a snicker and turned m head to see who it was. Harespring also looked around. It was a Thunderclan patrol. I'm so lucky that Lionblaze was there too, seeing Harespring practically onto of me. I coughed getting Harespring's attention. I shot a gaze from the patrol to me and back at him then again. Harespring got the idea and let me up."Hi." I said awkwardly, Harespring sat very close next to me.

"So how are you two doing." Berrynose snickered again. I've always disliked that cat.

"Fine." Harespring said evenly. "Don't you have a patrol to get to?"

Berrynose narrowed his eyes."Don't tell me what to do." he continued walking and the rest of the cats followed him. I was looking at Lionblaze. He has to know that what he saw was nothing. That I loved him with all my heart. I've always had. Lionblaze wouldn't even look me in the eyes and scraped with ground with his claws and walked with the rest of the patrol. I sighed and looked over at Harespring."Well that was…interesting."

Harspring nodded in agreement."Well if you weren't such a sore loser that would've never had happened." I turned my head away to ignore him. "It's almost sun high and we haven't caught a thing." Harespring commented

"Do you still want to go hunting or back to camp?"

"Camp." I decided. "I'm too hunger to even thinking about hunting."

"Okay." Harespring walked beside me to camp. I went straight to the freshkill pile and picked out a plump looking rabbit. I looked around for Harespring."Want to share?" I suggested.

Harespring nodded and took a bite.


	12. It's Over

Chapter 12

(Lionblaze Pov)

I stared angrily at the fresh kill pile, not deciding what I wanted to eat. The only in my mind was Heathertail with that tom! Something was going on between them and it looked like they were more than friends. I thought she loved me. I thought she cared about me and no matter what, she would always be by my side. No matter if our clans dived us. We would always be together. But I guess that's changed now. Maybe it was an misunderstanding? I mean how can Heathertail do that when she confessed she still loved me? Well us being together really depended is she was telling the truth about Cinderheart. There has to be a mistake. I'm still mad at Heathertail though.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to pick something?" Cinderheart asked purring.

Cinderheart. My mate. Why can't she just leave me alone. She's by my side every moment. I never get any time away from her. It's driving me insane! It's like she's sticking to me like a pesky, annoying tick. I don't mean to sound harsh, it's just we need some time apart.

"Cinderheart, would you like to take a walk with me in the forest?" I asked her in nicely as possible. I need some answer. I need the answers now.

Cinderheart deep sapphire blue eyes lit up instantly, as soon as I uttered the word. The look in her eyes reminded me why I fell for her. She seemed so friendly and care-free. Always full of light and happiness. She was beautiful. But not anymore. On the outside she's still that pretty cat, but on the inside…I don't know anymore.

"I'd love to go!" Cinderheart said joyfully. She twined her tail with mine and we headed into the forest. I looked around as the sunlight gleamed through the trees, shadows dappled the ground in different patterns. I let my mind get distracted for a while. Cinderheart's voice brought me back to reality.

"Lionblaze?"

"Yes?" I turned my head to look at her.

"Is something on your mind? You look a little distracted." Cinderheart sat down in the shade of a giant oak tree, I sat in front of her so I could face her while I was talking. I took a deep breath. "Yes there's something I need to ask you."

Cinderheart waited expectantly for me to ask the question.

"Is it true that you blackmailed Heathertail?"

I watched Cinderheart's eyes harden and a cold look replace that joyous look that was there only moments before.

"Cinderheart, just tell me the truth. Don't lie to me." I said

"So what if I did? it's not like she loves you!"

"Cinder-"

"Didn't you see her with that tom? Today on the patrol? She don't care about you like I do. She doesn't love you like I do. You would've choose her over me just because she was your first love. She will always have a place in your heart no matter what! I love you she doesn't! She found some one to replace you just that quickly. You know I'm surprised it wasn't Breezepelt that she was with because-"

"Enough!" I shouted. "I had enough! I can't believe you would do that. I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to be loyal to you! This is over! You aren't my mate anymore."

"But Lionblaze I love you more than that little piece of rabbit dung will ever do. Don't you understand we're perfect together!" Cinderheart pleaded trying to change my mind. It wasn't working. Nothing is going to change my mind. She didn't trust me and that hurt, a lot.

"It's over, my mind will never be changed. Goodbye Cinderheart." I glanced at her over my shoulder before I left. Different emotions were flashing in her eyes. Shock, anger, sadness. She looked lost. As if everything had been taken away from her. I felt guilty for being so harsh, it hurt so much that she didn't trust me.


	13. This Isn't Happening

Chapter 13

(Lionblaze Pov)

I wonder aimlessly around the forest until the sun started setting, and I decided to head back to camp. As I walked through camp I went straight to the fresh kill pile, I was starving. I picked out a plump sparrow and began devouring it in huge gulps. I felt a tail brush my flank and I looked up. I saw a cream colored she-cat standing before me, Rosepetal. I blinked my eyes in greeting. I have to admit I'm little confused. Rosepetal and I never been…friends. We're clan mates but not friends.

"Can I join?"Rosepetal asked, her voice sweet like berries.

"Sure." I said pushing my sparrow away. Rosepetal settle down next to me, closer than my comfort and took a bite out my sparrow. Okay this is beyond weird. What's going?

"I heard what happened, well everyone heard." Rosepetal didn't look at me. "That you and Cinderheart are over. She's been milking pity from everyone, and pretty much every cat in our clan hates you."

"Wait, what?" My amber eyes widened as I processed what she said. I wasn't paying any mind to her jabbering until that last part. That caught my attention.

Rosepetal looked me in the eye. Her eyes were a light blue. Like the sky on a crisp, autumn day. They reminded me of Heathertail's eyes. Rosepetal actually resembled a little bit of Heathertail.

"They hate you because you broke Cinderheart's heart." Rosepetal's voice brought me out of comparison the two she-cats

"I have my reasons." I said gruffly.

"The worst part is she says you back out because, she's expecting your kits." Rosepetal said quietly avoiding eye contact.

I stood up abruptly. My fur puffed out to make me look two times my real size."She did what." I growled unsheathing my claws. Rosepetal finally got the courage to look me in the eye.

"I know you there aren't the father to her kits." Rosepetal said her voice strong.

"Wait, so its true? She's pregnant?" I said shocked. Even more shocked that they're not my kits. That lying, blackmailing, backstabber.

Rosepetal nodded, confirming my fear."They're another tom's, but I haven't figured out whose."

I let my fur lie flat and sheathed my claws."Is there anyone else that believes Cinderheart is lying?"

"Ivypool, Sandstorm, Toadstep, Jayfeather, and Leafpool all believe you. I think there's more but I can't remember. Oh, and Jayfeather wants to talk to you when you're ready" Rosepetal finished.

I breathed in."I'll speak to him soon. I going to take a nap…this day has been very eventful."

"Okay, everything will work out, you'll see." She said comfortingly. I trudged to the warrior's den and curled up in my nest. After a few moments of getting comfortable I fell asleep.

**Which tom should be the father of Cinderheart's kits? I can't think of anyone.**


	14. Yes

Chapter 14

(Cinderheart Pov)

I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling right now. Anger, sadness, betrayal, rejection, jealousy. I've done some terrible things, and I regret them. They cost me my mate Lionblaze. I do anything to have him back and not with the fox-dung she-cat Heathertail. Why wasn't I good enough for him? What did Heathertail have that I didn't? Oh wait. She had his heart first. I only blackmailed her because I felt threatened. Threatened that he would go back to her. I was insecure. I didn't trust him enough. I still don't trust him. Heathertail had him under her spell. Did Lionblaze think that I wouldn't notice him sneaking out at night? Or who he was with at the gatherings? Of course I noticed, I'm more than just a pretty face. I was scared that he would choose her over me. I love Lionblaze more than she ever will. Why can't he see that? Why is Lionblaze so blind? She doesn't love him as much as I do. If she did she wouldn't be all buddy buddy with that other tom. What was his name again? Bunny-no, Rabbit-no, oh yes his name is Harespring. He's not a bad looking tom either. I'm just saying that Heathertail will most likely choose him over Lionblaze because he's in her clan. She pushed Lionblaze away once she can do it again, just as easily.

In the mean time I've announced that Lionblaze backed out of our relationship because he was scared of becoming a father. It's not a lie that I'm expecting kits. What is a lie is whose kits I'm expecting. Certainly not Lionblaze's, he was too busy chasing after Heathertail. I'm meeting him tonight, the father of my kits. Unlike Lionblaze he will always be loyal to me and not some other mangy she-cat. He loves me with all his heart, and truly cares about my well-being. I hope one day he'll join Thunderclan so we can be together. But now is not the time for that. I met him a few moons ago at the border.

(Flashback)

I told everyone I was going hunting but in reality I just wanted to get away from everything. Especially, Lionblaze. I know he's been sneaking out at night to see that Windclan cat, Heathertail. But why would he do this to me? I thought we loved each other. I guess he didn't love me enough to stay away from her. I heard a russell in the bushes. A second later a squirreled came barging out. I scrambled away in surprise at the sudden outburst, not fully realizing is was only a little squirrel. A brown tom came out of the bushes his eyes only on the squirrel, not even knowing he had crossed Thunderclan territory. With a yowl I rushed to attack him. I jumped on his back and pinned him on his back. The tom struggled against me, but I held him down."You're on Thunderclan land." I hissed between clenched teeth.

The tom refused to look at me, he just stared in the the direction the squirrel had vanished. I cuffed his head so he would look at me.

"What?" The tom's voice was seething mad.

"You knew the border was there so why did you cross it?" I demanded.

"I wanted the squirrel." He said tersely. He still managed to avoid looking me in the eye. Instead he was looking over my shoulder.

"You should've know better, what are you an apprentice?" I said exasperatedly, letting him up.

"What are you my mentor?" The tom fired back.

"What are you mouse-brain?" I mimicked back.

He narrowed his eyes."No, but from the looks of it you are. What warrior let's another clan's cat on their territory for more than a few seconds? Well if you're even a warrior, your small enough and mouse-brain enough to be an apprentice."

Who does this cat think he is? Crossing the border and insulting a warrior. Arrogant tom isn't he? "Go back to your own clan and don't cross the border again." I spit at him.

"I can do what ever I like." The tom sat down and began to groom himself.

I growled."Go away now."

The tom looked at me and bursted out laughing. He rolled around in the grass before he regain his composure.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked confused and mad.

"You. You are so funny when you're trying to be intimidating." The tom chuckled looking me over.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned.

"You're too pretty of a she-cat to be scary." The tom replied honestly. I was taken aback. He just called me pretty. Beside his obnoxious manner he was pretty handsome.

"You're not ugly either." I said looking him in the eyes for the first time. Wow. His eyes were a strange blue like an icy blue on a cold winter day. I never saw anything like them before.

"Meet me here again, tonight?" The tom suggested.

I should say no. I would be breaking the warrior code. I have a mate. With always the reasons to say no. I said yes.

(End of Flashback)


	15. Eavesdropping

Chapter 15

(Cinderheart Pov)

I hid behind the warrior's den waiting for everyone to fall asleep, so that I could sneak off. I heard voices and shrank back into the shadows. I recognized both voices. One belonged to the "father" of my kits, the other was unmistakably Jayfeather's.

"I can't believe you! I mean you told her about the prophecy, she knows! What if she tells everyone?" Jayfeather hissed.

"She won't! Besides I don't care anymore. She's no better than a lousy piece of lying, backstabbing fox-dung!" Lionblaze explained.

My eyes widen and I flicked my tail angrily. I can't believe he said that about me. I know I've done some pretty terrible things, but if he loved…he would love the dark side of me too. Well I don't need him I got my other mate. My heart quicken as I thought of him. He had such captivating eyes. Almost…hypnotic. Great now I sound like I don't love Lionblaze at which is by the way not true. He hurt me and I found comfort in my new mate. I don't care if they see me, he hurt me and I'm going to let it be known. I step out of the shadows and stalk past them. My eyes looking forward and head held high. I bump Lionblaze purposely in the shoulder as I go by. I hear Jayfeather yelling at Lionblaze.

"Why couldn't you just be happy with her? It would've made every cat's life easier!"

I feel a pang in my heart. That hurt, it really did. I can't believe Lionblaze never really loved me. Only used me as a substitute for, _Heathertail._ I stop out of camp and I told Sandstorm that I was taking a walk. We were the golden couple. The couple everybody envied. Now I found out the feelings of love only went one way? I was a fool to now to believe Lionblaze was actually ever over Heathertail. I remember him staring at her at every gathering, but just ignored it trying to convince myself he was looking at something else, some one else. I walk all the way to the border of Thunderclan and Shadow clan. Shadowclan's border reeks, the patrol must've been recent. I was a little early so I curled up at the base of a tree, concealed by the shadow; incase if any cat came by they wouldn't see me. I can't think right now I just wish he would come. I still haven't told him the good news. That I was bearing his kits. He'll be so happy, I just know it. It may seem like I'm lying about loving Lionblaze when I have the kits of another tom, it was because Lionblaze hurt. He took my heart and threw it off a cliff, when it reached rock bottom it separated into a million, shattered pieces. No matter what I couldn't get over him and Heathertail. Then I met the most amazing tom (besides Lionblaze of course). The best part was that he loved me, no other cat, just me.


	16. Rendezvous

Chapter 16

I opened my eyes startled. I heard movement from the bushes, I shrunk back as far as possible. Then he stepped out. The moonlight hitting his brown pelt, and lighting up his ice-blue eyes. I gracefully moved forward, brushing my muzzle against his."Hi." A purred swelled in his chest.

"Hi little flower." He greeted. My heart melted (as usually) when he said my nickname. Lionblaze never gave me a cute nickname, but I bet he has one for _her. _I have a nickname for her too. Mouse-dung mate stealer, is what I refer her too. I know that was mean. But it's the truth. Well to me at least. I twinge my tail with his."I have something important to tell you." My voice quivering with excitement. In just a few moments he'll know.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I'm having your kits!" I burst out happily.

He stared at me, absorbing the news."Thats great!" He finally said licking my ear.

"I knew you would be happy." I purred.

"Of course I would be happy, I love you."

That's all I needed to hear to know I made the "right" decision. I just wanted a cat to love me. If Lionblaze had told me he loved me, I wouldn't be in this situation. Betraying and lying to my clan mates. If only if he didn't love Heathertail it wouldn't be like this. Everything would be different. But I don't care anymore; I'm getting over it. Gradually getting over it."I love you too. When are you joining Thunderclan? Now that the kits are coming I want them to know they're actually father."

He avoided my gaze."You know you could always join Shadowclan. I mean you can have a whole new fresh start. After everything that happened, it can be a new beginning." He rushed trying to convince me.

"But…but Thunderclan is my home. No offense but I don't want my kits eating lizards and frogs." I can't go to Shadowclan. They were shady, mysterious, sly. I can't have my kits like that. I want my kits to be proud and brave. Wow I just realized I insulted not only my mate, but myself. He's Shadowclan born and I…I am all those things. I probably could fit right in Shadowclan, that just _great."_Maybe…" I said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

He nodded knowing that I really didn't want to join. I noticed the moon sinking, I have to get back to camp! "When can I see you again?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow?" He suggested.

I purred."I can't wait to see you," I gave him a farewell lick on the ear,"bye Toadfoot."


	17. Revealed

Chapter 17

(Lionblaze's Pov)

I watched Rosepetal stretched, the sunlight dappling her cream, colored pelt. I can't believe I've never noticed how beautiful and sweet she was. I should've asked her to be my mate instead of Cinderheart. The other day she was eavesdropping on me and Jayfeather behind the warriors den! I mean seriously? How desperate is she for information? I'm done thinking about her. She is nothing more than a clan mate, who I will avoid at all cost. I padded over to Rosepetal. She greeted me with a friendly smile. After the incident with Cinderheart. I became rather close friends with Rosepetal. "Hi." I said sitting next to her.

"I know who Cinderheart's mate is, and the kits father."' Rosepetal reported.

"Really who is he?" I inquired picking a juicy mouse from the fresh kill pile. In just a few seconds the secret is going to be revealed.

"He's a Shadowclan warrior," Rosepetal began, "it's Toadfoot."

"Wait what?" I shredded my mouse with my claws. "Of all cat's she chose him?" I felt disgusted. There were plenty of other, better, toms and she chooses him? Something is definitely wrong with her. That shows how much she actually "loves" me.

Rosepetal nodded."I know…it's weird, and he isn't even a Thunderclan warrior!"

I pushed my ripped up mouse towards her."Share? I don't think I can finish it now."

Rosepetal took a bite of the mouse.''What should be do? Should we tell Bramblestar?"

I thought about. If I told Bramblestar Cinderheart might come out with my secret about Heathertail. There is no way that's happening. "No." I decided. I was merely returning the favor to Cinderheart of not telling.

Rosepetal tilted her head in question but didn't ask. I didn't feel like telling her, not yet. We finished the mouse quickly and started to groom each other. Hazeltail walked over and turned to Rosepetal, completely ignoring me."Rosepetal, stay away from this tom he's no good." Hazeltail began.

"I'm right here." I said flatly.

"Look what happened with Cinderheart. He was afraid of a little responsibility and walked out on them. Now its going to be you!" Hazetail informed her.

"That is not true." I hissed letting my anger get to me.

"We're just friends." Rosepetal put in.

"Just friends now, but just you wait." I watched Hazeltail stalk over by a bush and settled down next to Cinderheart. Both of them throwing venomous glares at me.


	18. Truth

Chapter18

(Lionblaze's Pov)

I sighed rolling over, opening one eye lazily to look at Rosepetal. I wonder how's Heathertail, I haven't seen her in a while.

"There still glaring at us." Rosepetal murmured flicking her tail in their direction.

I flicked my ear, signaling that I heard her. Maybe I should sneak out tonight to see Heathertail. Rosepetal rested her head on my flank."I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay." I closed my eyes basking in the sun's rays. It was such a beautiful day. The sky couldn't have been any bluer. The temperature more perfect. I'm glad I was done with all my patrols, all I have to do is enjoy the rest of my afternoon.

"Rosepetal! Can you go on border patrol now?" Sorreltail called from across the camp.

Rosepetal didn't stir. I pretended to be sleeping, so I wouldn't have to wake Rosepetal up. She seemed really tired today.

I heard footsteps approaching."Rosepetal, border patrol." Hazeltail rudely yowled in our ears.

Rosepetal muttered blearily sitting up. I glared at Hazeltail and she returned the look.

"Bye." Rosepetal walked away to join the patrol and I watch Hazeltail flounce away to the Warrior's den.

I stormed into Jayfeather's den angrily that my nap a had been interrupted.

"Usually I'm the one is a bad mood, what's going on?" Jayfeather asked.

"Everything! It seems like almost everyone is against me!" I burst out.

"Well they are, because of Cinderheart." Jayfeather smirked.

"It's not my fault they believed her." I grumbled.

"Why couldn't you just love Cinderheart! She's a sweet cat she and she loves you." Jayfeather said suddenly.

"I can never forgive her after all she's done to me."

"You and your Windclan cat, the clan would really be against you if they knew."

"Jayfeather…I thought you understood." I said astounded what had gotten into him?

Jayfeather cloudy blue eyes turned to me."You didn't have to betray and use Cinderheart like that. Like, she didn't even have feelings."

Anger boiled up within me and I stalked out. How could he turn on me too? Pitying on little _Cinderheart._ Has he forgotten all that she's done to me and Heathertail?

(Cinderheart Pov)

I turned to Hazeltail."Why is Rosepetal flirting with Lionblaze?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I heard they're just friends." Hazeltail said unsure.

"She practically the only cat that isn't against him!" I exclaimed.

Hazeltail shrugged."I have to go on patrol."

I flicked my ear, saying that I heard her as I walked to Jayfeather's den.

I can't wait until I have my kits, I can't wait to be a mother. I'm over Lionblaze. He's done, and I have a secret. Some one nobody knows. Toadfoot isn't the father to my kits. I know, it seemed like I almost loved him, it seemed like he is the father. But he isn't. Everything isn't what it seems. I only did that because I knew Rosepetal was following. I was simply leading her on. I'm sorry but that's the truth. Aren't I clever? She probably told Lionblaze about my "mate". It's not like he's going to tell. Even if he did nobody would believe him. It's my word against his and I'm the pregnant she-cat. I intend for no one to find out the father of my kits, well at least not yet anyway. But, I will say he is a cat in Thunderclan.

I walked into the medicine cat's den.

Jayfeather didn't look up from the herbs he was sorting."What can I do for you, Cinderheart?"

"I was just wondering when my kits are due?" I asked.

Jayfeather came over and felt my swollen stomach."In about two moons." he answered.

"Can't wait." I said cheerfully lumbering out. Needless to say I've become very…plump. I find it hard even to walk to and fro the fresh kill pile to the nursery. I entered the nursery and curled up in my nest and let out a huge yawn. Time to take a nap.


	19. WB

**Sorry for not updating, I'm having a writers block and I don't know where to go on from this point. Feel free to give me some suggestions and ideas for the next chapter.**


	20. Misunderstanding

(Lionblaze Pov)

I padded out of the warrior's den, into the bright sunshine. Rosepetal bounded over to me, a mouse in her jaws. She dropped the mouse at my paws."Caught just a few moments ago." she purred.

"Thanks." I said gratefully devouring the mouse. Rosepetal settled down next to me.

"So are you going?" she asked.

"Going where?" I asked bewildered.

"To the gathering, didn't you know it's today?" she asked amused.

"I completely forgot about it." I had no idea the gathering was today, that means I would finally see Heathertail! I've been meaning to sneak out, but I've just been so tired lately.

(Later at the Gathering)

I pawed at the ground impatiently, waiting to cross the bridge.

"Why so eager to get to the gathering?" Rosepetal's sugary voice drifted on the wind.

"I just wanted to get out of camp." I replied some what truthfully.

We crossed the bridge and I went in search of a small, lithe, Windclan she-cat. I couldn't find Heathertail anywhere. I saw other Windclan cats but not her. I sat down under a bending willow, looking at all the cats.

"The gathering is about to begin." Rosepetal's voice jolting me out of my search. "I saved you a seat." I followed Rosepetal and sat down. I smelled a familiar scent and looked to my side. There she was, Heathertail. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I continued to stare at her. I saw her ear twitch, she knew some one was watching her. Finally, those pretty heather blue eyes that I loved, rested her gaze on me. I stood up, going to talk to her, when some tom came over to her. I watched jealously as he licked at her ear and looked at her with that loving gaze. Who does he think he is. I unsheathed my claws and digging them into the ground.

"Want to make Cinderheart jealous?" Rosepetal asked. I whipped my head around and gave her a questioning look. She nodded her head in Cinderheart's direction. I didn't even notice that Cinderheart was only a few feet away from Heathertail. She watched my whole jealousy business with Heathertail, and that tom. Who is that tom anyway? I've never seen him before, ever. Who does he think he is flirting with my mate. Rosepetal nudged my out of my thoughts, and I made the horrible mistake of looking into Cinderheart's eyes. Her deep blue eyes, were contorted in rage and a little bit of sadness.

"Well?" Rosepetal asked waiting for an answer.

"I don't…" I didn't finish reply because Rosepetal pressed her pelt against mine, purring…lovingly?

I rasped my tongue against her ear and purred back, twining my tail with hers. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and Cinderheart shot me and venomous glare, before pointedly turning her back in my face. But something caught my eye, Heathertail. She looked shock, hurt, confusion. Fox-dung, I forgot that she was there. I unwound my tail with Rosepetal, but she continued to lean on me. The gathering went by in a blur, all I can think about how I was going to explain to Heathertail.

"You go ahead of me." I murmured to Rosepetal. She nodded and walked with the other Thunderclan cats. Heathertail came up from behind me."We need to talk, now."


	21. Problems

Chapter 20

I followed Heathertail quietly into the bushes. I could tell she was mad, no cross that, _furious._ She sat down in front of me, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. I sat down, unsure where this would go. We sat there, not talking for what seemed like ages.

"Mind telling me what that was about." Heathertail's voice cut through the air, like thorns.

"Rosepetal was trying to make Cinderheart jealous." I said meekly.

Heathertail eye's narrowed."It looked more than that, what are you guys mates?"

"No! I l don't have feelings for Rosepetal, not at all." I protested.

"Are you sure, because it didn't look that way, especially on her part." Heathertail's gaze was deadly, but I kept eye contact.

"I'm positive, I love you, not her." I said calmly, even thought I was not calm at all. I could see Heathertail visibly relax.

"Well I looks like she wants to be your mate." Heathertail grumbled, not mad anymore.

"She's just my friend. don't have too many of those anymore because of Cinderheart." I walked over and nuzzled her. Heathertail purred.

"Okay, I miss you a lot ." Heathertail admitted.

"I missed you too. Want to meet up in two sunrises?" I asked hopefully.

Heathertail nodded."I'll be there." I curled my tail in delight.

"Heathertail!" A voice tom's voice called.

"Got to go." Heathertail licked my cheek and bounded off in the direction of the voice.

I watched Heathertail and that tom, Harespring. The walked over to the tree-bridge together. Jealousy rose within me. Next time I see Heathertail, I'm definitely talking to her about him.

(Heathertail Pov)

Harespring and I padded over to the tree bridge, to go home. I felt, Lionblaze's burning amber gaze on me. I didn't dare look back though.

"Where did you disappear to?" Harespring asked.

I jumped onto the bride, easily and started making my way across, Harespring behind me.

"No where, just went for a walk." I said breezily. Thanks star clan he bought my flimsy excuse. I could tell his mind was elsewhere.

We walked back to camp in silence and I nudge his flank."Whats on your mind?"

"You may have forgotten, but Breezepelt's apprenticeship is done now." Harespring explained.

I stopped in my tracks, my eyes widen."No."

Harespring face me."Yes."

I groaned walking into the warrior's den, Harespring trailing after.

"He's going to be even more annoying!" I complained.

I halted suddenly, Harespring bumping into my from my abrupt stop."What is-" He didn't finish his sentence because he saw what I saw.

Both Harespring's and my nest were merged as one, and sitting in the middle was Breezepelt."Miss me?" He smirked.


	22. Complications

Chapter 21

(Heathertail Pov)

"Not at all." I replied narrowing my eyes at him. "What are you doing in my nest?"

"You mean our nests?" Breezepelt replied innocently. He's far from innocent. I pushed him roughly out of the nest and onto the side. I then made the conjoined nest into two separate ones.

"This is my nest." I said sitting in mine. "That is Harespring's." Harespring, following in my lead, sat in his. "I think there's a spare nest up in the front." I don't care if I'm being rude or mean to him, he's up to no good. Nothing new about that though.

Breezepelt glared at me, then shifted his gaze to Harespring."You're choosing her over me? We're best friends."

Harespring looked uncomfortable as he stared at the ground then looked up at Breezepelt. "You've been replaced." He said cooly.

Breezepelt's amber eyes clouded in anger."Fine have it that way." He spat and stalked up to the front of the warrior's den.

I sighed in relief."He's gone…for now." I muttered.

Harespring curled up in his nest."Just go to sleep, don't worry about." He murmured.

That was exactly what I did.

(Lionblaze Pov)

I padded softly into the warrior's den, trying not to disturb anyone. I reached the safety of my nest and settled down next to Rosepetal. Rosepetal lifted her head sleepily."Where were you?" She asked.

"I was hungry so I went hunting." I lied smoothly.

Rosepetal nodded."I need to tell you something." She whispered looking at me with those cobalt blue eyes.

"Okay." I waited for her to say what she needed to.

"I really like you Lionblaze." She said looking away from me.

I looked at her in surprise. I never saw that coming. Maybe thats why Heathertail was so mad.

"Lionblaze just ask her to be your mate so we can get some sleep!" Dustpetal said crabbily.

I jumped startled. I didn't think anyone else was awake."Rosepetal…I don't know what to say."

"It's okay." Rosepetal said softly, before drifting to sleep.

Should I ask her? I like Rosepetal but having her as my mate? Well not exactly my real mate…Heathertail is my real mate. I think, I haven't asked her officially. I should before that other Windclan cat asks her. My eyes darken at the thought of them being together. I don't know what to do. I need to see Heathertail. I'll sneak out to the border tomorrow night. A million thoughts were running through my mind, but I pushed them aside. I watched Rosepetal sleep peacefully, not tired at all. I finally fell asleep when the sun's rays were poking through the warrior's den.


	23. Nice Act

Chapter 22

"Lionblaze, wake up!" An irritated voice woke me from my pleasant dream.

"What?" I grumbled, annoyed. I blinked open my eyes to find Hazeltail glaring at me. Great way to start off the day.

"You've been sleeping like a bear in hibernation, it's almost sun high." Hazeltail informed me.

My eye's widen in surprise, I can't believe I slept that long. I stood up and padded out of the den. I headed over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a mouse.

"Hi Lionblaze." A cat purred behind me. Rosepetal settled down beside me watching me eat.

I finished quickly and turned to look at her. "Look Rosepetal, I like you but just as a clan mate…I don't think i could handle another mate after what happened with Cinderheart." I said gently, lying about the other mate. I was going to ask a cat to be my mate, just not her.

Rosepetal nodded. "I understand." She murmured, her eyes locking sight with the ground. Not before I saw the sad dejected look in her eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." I told her and walked out of camp into the forest. I ambled my way in the forest, not really paying attention to where I was headed. Suddenly, I felt sharp pains in my pelt. I walked straight into a thorn bush. I feel like such a mouse brain. I tried backing out, but that only made the thorns dig in deeper in my pelt. I inhaled a deep breath of air and tore my self away. I could still feel the pricks of the thorns, but at least I wasn't stuck in that bush. I strolled into Jayfeather's den and bumped into another cat. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"What's gotten into your fur?" The cat asked. I could recognize that voice anywhere. The clear melodic tone that I use to love so much belonged to Cinderheart. My day just keeps on getting better and better.

"I got stuck in a thorn bush." I said embarrassed.

Cinderheart purred in amusement. Why was she being so friendly? It has to be the pregnancy hormones.

"Where's Jayfeather, and what are you doing here?" I questioned, confused.

"He's probably collecting herbs. I'm just waiting to see how far along I am." Cinderheart answered calmly.

"Oh." I sat in discomfort, with this rate the thorns will be embedded in me forever.

"I can help you with the thorns." Cinderheart offered.

"Okay…" I agreed warily, for all I know she could poison me will some herb. It's not like I know anything about it. I only know cobwebs are meant to stop bleeding. Aren't I smart? Cinderheart lightly removed the thorns, and applied a foul smelling herb onto my wounds. At first it stung a little but now it soothed the pain.

"It's dock, do you feel better?" Cindheart asked.

I looked into her sapphire colored orbs the ones that made me love her in the first place. I nodded my head. I cannot be thinking that Cinderheart is trying to be genuinely nice to me. After all the vial things she's done, I can't trust her ever again. I feel like a fox-brain almost falling for this 'nice act'. She isn't nice, she's plain evil.

"I have to go." I muttered storming out of the medicine cat's den. I could feel Cinderheart's gaze glued to my pelt, but I didn't give her the satisfaction of looking back.


	24. Be Mine

Chapter 23

Lionblaze's Pov

I slipped into the forest quietly, the moon lighting my path. I raced towards the Windclan border. I sat down with my tail across my paws, waiting. Finally, I saw a blur in the distance and watch it grew larger and larger as it came straight to me. Heathertail, surprisingly, tackled me and I let out a playful growl. I easily pinned her to the ground and stared deeply into her eyes."Heathertail, I have to ask you sometime." I whispered.

"Okay." She replied looking at me expectantly.

"Heathertail…would you be my mate?"

"Of course." She purred without hesitation.

I purred and licked her ear.

We play fought like apprentices all night long, but soon it became time to part ways.

"I love you." Heathertail waved her tail and treaded up the hill into Windclan territory.

"Love you too." My heart felt like it was going to explode of happiness like a volcano. She said yes! I held my tail high as a walked back to camp. Everything was silent and still, and I retreated to my nest. I purred contently and swiftly fell into a blissful sleep.

Heathertail's Pov

Oh Starclan help me. I now have two mates. I feel like fox dung. I'm a cheater. A good for nothing cheater.

-flashback-

I tackled Harespring and we tumbled into freezing cold creek.

"Heathertail!" Harespring whined, shaking the water off of him.

I fought back a purr. He looked so funny. His pelt was wild, bits and pieces sticking up like spikes.

"Yes?" I asked widen my eyes to give off that innocent look.

"How could you?" Harespring glared at me playfully, pretending to be mad.

"I didn't do anything…"

Harespring stomped away and I chased after him.

"I'm sorry Harespring." I said falling into step with him.

"Prove it." Haresspring said without glancing at me.

"How?" I asked puzzled.

Harespring stopped walking and looked me in the eyes."Be my mate."

"…Okay." I replied in a daze.]

-End Flashback-

I don't know what to do. Please Starclan give me a sign.


End file.
